


The Curious Princess

by Stark_Lover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Lover/pseuds/Stark_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What begins at Winterfell, travels half a world to Kingslanding and Dorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Arya hated needle work. Since she had started all she could remember was doing it badly. Sansa was good at it but Arya couldn't see why she had to struggle for hours to produce a small bit of art. What Arya loved fighting, hunting and generally acting like a boy. Girls worried too much and gossiped too much, but boys could do anything. Arya wished she had been made a man. She watched her brothers Robb, Bran and Jon practise with swords, and later, in the godswood, she would practise with her stick.

Then the King had come, with Myrcella, and Arya's days were filled with needle work and games, and Arya had no time to practise with swords. At least Arya didn't have to be with Sansa. Sansa spent most of her days with Joffrey, whilst Arya was occupied with Myrcella. When they were left alone one day, Arya decided she wouldn't do any needle work.

"Let's play a game," she suggested.

"What game shall we play?" Asked Myrcella innocently.

"Knights and princesses?" Arya hoped Myrcella would like that. "You can be the princess obviously."

"That sounds fun. Should I be trapped in a tower?"

"Yes. I'll come rescue you. Use the bed as the tower."

Myrcella climbed onto the bed and fiegned distress.

"Help me, gallant knight," called the princess, "I'm trapped and need your assistance."

"Don't worry sweet maiden," replied Arya, "I'll save you."

"Thank you, brave Ser."

Arya approached the bed, galloping as if on a horse. "I'm making my acent," she said. After climbing onto the bed, Arya knelt before Myrcella and asked to kiss the younger girl's hand.

"No," whined Myrcella, "a real knight would kiss my lips."

"Very well, my princess," replied Arya, her heart racing. She stood up and stepped closer to the small girl. She ran her hand through the princess's blond curls. Their lips were almost touching and Arya's heart was beating, fit to burst. She was feeling excited and curious all at once. She leaned in and kissed the other girl's soft lips. The kiss gave Arya a thrill she had never felt before. After a little while, Arya broke off the kiss.

"What happens now," Arya asked, "I don't know what I should do."

"Well, the knight takes the princess back to the King and he offers him anything, so the knight asks for the primcess's hand in marriage, and the King agrees so they marry and live happily ever after. So I guess we should skip to the wedding part."

"Very well, will you be my wife?"

"Of course, brave knight."

Arya's heart was beating furiously as she leaned in for another kiss. One hand in Myrcella's hair and the other on her cheek. Myrcella's hands rested on Arya's skinny hips and seemed to be pulling Arya down. So Arya wrapped her hands around the younger girl and, still kissing her, lifted her and rested her gently down on the bed. Myrcella's kissing became more insistent. Arya lifted her head and asked, "what do we do now, princess?"

"I don't know," replied Myrcella, "what to husbands and wives do?"

"I think they get into bed and take their clothes off," Arya suggested, "other than that, Im not sure."

"Well, Ser knight," said Myrcella with a smirk, "help me remove my dress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to Kings Landing

Whenever they could, Arya and Myrcella spent time alone together. They would strip down, get into bed and kiss. As time went by, the story became less and less important. Arya began to feel strongly for Myrcella and would miss her when she was not around. Then came the day when the King was heading back to King's Landing. Arya was extremely happy that she would be going as well, because it meant she wouldn't have to be away from the princess.

However as the journey began, Arya and Myrcella could never be alone together. Myrcella was always with the Queen, and Arya had to ride with Sansa. One day, was different though. Myrcella asked her father if she could ride a horse that day and he agreed. She would need another person to ride constantly alongside her though, so Arya volunteered.

Arya was delighted. She could spend time with the princess. As they rode, Arya suggested they rode away from the main column, so they did. They found an isolated spot where they dismounted their horses and embraced each other.

"I've missed you, dear princess," Arya whispered, "you've been so far from me."

"I've missed you too, Ser Knight," Myrcella echoed.

Arya tipped the younger girl's head back and kissed her soft lips. She began tugging at Myrcella's clothes and soon they were both naked and lying on the ground. Arya was the happiest she'd been since they had started the journey.

"I love you," she told Myrcella.

"I love you too, Arya," replied the princess.

Arya stopped. That was the first time the other girl had used her real name. Whenever they played their game, she had always been Ser knight. Ayra's face light up and she kissed Myrcella more passionately than before. It had stopped being a game.

Suddenly Myrcella's hand was by the juncture of Arya's thighs. At this touch, Arya felt extreme pleasure, and it became incredibly wet.

"Why are you touching their?" She asked the blond girl.

"I overheard a servant say that that was what he did to his wife one night."

"Oh. It feels good."

Arya placed her hand on Myrcella's juncture and gently stroked. When Myrcella let out a moan, Arya brought her hand back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was good. Please, keep going."

So Arya placed her hand once more on Myrcella's juncture and began rubbing it more vigorously than before. The princess let out a giant gasp and dug her nails in Arya's back. Arya quicker her hand, and with the other she inserted two fingers into the hole by the juncture. As she moved her hands she noticed them becoming wetter and wetter, whilst Myrcella's hips lifted up.

Myrcella's pleasure seemed to climax, so Arya brought out her hand and licked the white liquid that had appeared there. It tasted good so Arya placed her mouth on Myrcella's juncture and licked all of it up. This brought another gasp from the princess, so Arya kept licking even the original stuff had gone. Arya found that as she licked more liquid seemed to come. Arya kept licking until Myrcella's gasps climaxed again. When that happened a final squirt of liquid shot out into Arya's mouth.

Before she had a chance to swallow it, Myrcella had pulled Arya up, and kissed her. The liquid mixed between the two mouths, like saliva.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," Arya replied, "but it tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Yes," the princess said, nodding. "Would you like me to do it to you?"

"Yes, please"

So Myrcella pushed Arya onto her back and slid her tongue into Arya's hole. Arya had never felt so good and she let out a gasp without knowing what she was doing. She ran her fingers through the blond curls. Within seconds her pleasure came to a joyful crescendo and she could feel liquid flowing into Myrcella's mouth.

The rest of the day they spent kissing, until it was time for them to return to the column.

"I love you, Arya," said the princess.

"I love you too, Myrcella," replied Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, tell me if you like it (and tell me if you don't). But enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, add requests or additions. Good or bad, tell me


End file.
